Kyrex
K Y R E X This character belongs to AvalonCat. Do not steal/edit/use without permission. Coding by AvalonCat and Salty. |-|Character= A P P E A R A N C E Kyrex is a male SkyWing with gold and red scales. His wing membrane and belly are light gold and his main scales are regular gold. His top scales are a bright orange-red and his spine is a dark red. His eyes are an evil red. Kyrex has one mechanical wing made of metal on his right side. His left eye too is mechanical. His horns and claws are an off-white cream. He likes to wear iron cuffs around his talons and horns. The cuffs on his horns have spikes on them. The edges on his mechanical wing are razor-sharp and have a clean cut. P E R S O N A L I T Y Kyrex hates MudWings and all other tribes too. He believes that the SkyWings are the alpha tribe and should rule all of Pyhrria. Kyrex believes that power has to be taken and is not given. He is very aggressive and prideful to and is feared by many people. Kyrex wishes though, that he could have been raised in a family but never was. When someone starts talking about this, it hurts him very badly. Kyrex never shows mercy and really tests the loyalty of his kind. He is very close to the Queen and wants to marry one of her daughters. S K I L L S *He metal wings is razor sharp on the edges and can deliver a clean cut. *Expert fighter H I S T O R Y Kyrex was born in a time called the SkyWing war. This took place about 2000 years after the SandWing war of succession. The moment Kyrex hatched, he was put right into battle training. He never new his parents. He wasn't even given a name. He was poorly feed and because he was so hungry, he stole from his friends. Since he was getting more than his share, he became stronger than his other colleges. He bagan to be favored by the Generals and even the Queen herself. As Kyrex grew, he became more handsome and stronger. He was given the name Kyrex by the generals. When Kyrex turned five, he saw his first battle. It was a battle against the MudWings. Many of his friends were slaughtered. This further drove Kyrex's hate and turned into strength. Battle after battle, Kyrex became stronger and stronger till he found his match. A MudWing named Yubar was much stronger than him and tore his right wing off. Kyrex was sure he would be left to die since the medics only treated the generls, but since he was favored by many, the medics came and treated him. Kyrex was knocked out for days till about a week later he woke up. He was told that his wing had been torn off and that they replaced it with a mechanical one. Kyrex was also told that he moved up to the general rank for fighting so bravely in battle and was blessed by the Queen. Kyrex now continues to fight to take over Pyhrria and is stronger now with his metal wing but has a fear of loosing his reputation in the Sky Kingdom. T R I V I A * Kyrex's weakness is the joint that connects his mechanical wing to his shoulder, when clawed or ripped into it hurts really bad and can stun him too. * Kyrex has nightmares of his friend's being slayed in front of him from his early days. * Kyrex believes he deserves to be king someday since his name has rex in it which is latin for king. |-|Gallery= G A L L E R Y Kyrex_ac.jpg|Reference Neeenerr.png|By Rain. TYSM. Looks AWESOME!!!! |-|Relationships= R E L A T I O N S H I P S (Ask to be added to Kyrex's relationships) {| Category:Content (AvalonCat)